Brood, bier en groene thee
by Quaerenspuella
Summary: Deze geschiedenis gebeurt na mijn Engelse fan-fictie "No way back". Nederland wil even proberen op zee te reizen om zijn liefde voor Portugal achter te laten - maar op zijn weg naar Azië zal zijn geliefde weer verschijnen... *Ned x Fem!Port*
1. Voorwoord

Aankondiging:

De fanfictie die jullie straks zullen lezen werd in het Nederlands geschreven door een Italiaanse. Ik wilde eens absoluut een tekst in deze mooie taal proberen om te schrijven ook al ben ik er nog een beginneling mee, vooral omdat de fanfictie over Nederland gaat. Hopelijk kunnen alle Nederlandstaligen die mijn verhaal zullen lezen mijn kleine foutjes vergeven. Bovendien heeft deze geschiedenis na mijn twee fanficties "Two mariners" en "No way back" plaats, ergo zou het beter zijn als de lezers ook deze andere lazen.

Waarschuwing:

Hier gaat het om de pairing Nederland X Portugal uit de serie "Hetalia". De eerste werd al lang door Hidekaz Himaruya beschreven en getekend in zijn manga, maar zonder een officiele naam; de tweede werd integendeel nog niet geschapen, of om preciezer te zijn, werd met vier alternatieve designs voorgesteld waarbij geen onder deze werd uitgekozen. Naar ik jongst heb gehoord had Himaruya een voorkeur voor de naam „Abel" getoond, dus heb ik die naam hier ook aangenomen. Wat Portugal aangaat heb ik verkozen om één van de vrouwelijke figuren te nemen, namelijk de ene met lang haar en aangezien dat zij geen officiele voornaam had heb ik haar „Joana" gedoopt.


	2. Hoofdstuk 1

Meerdere jaren waren verstreken sinds Nederland en Portugal hun wegen hadden gescheiden en nooit meer gekruist. Na zijn terugkeer had de jonge man toch wel meer dan eens voor zijn bureau gezeten en geprobeerd om de mooie meid een brief te schrijven, een brief waarin hij alles zou verklaren, maar dat lukte hem gewoon niet. Hij was de typ man niet die liefdesbrieven kan schrijven. Niemand kon ontkennen dat hij een nauwe band had gehad met Frankrijk toen hij jonger was en dat hij daardoor iets van romantiek had ervaren, maar gedurende zijn reizen had hij zijn koloniale innames vaker bereikt door middel van seksuele ondernemingen – de zaak met Portugal was in vergelijking met die oude totaal anders. Voor de eerste keer in zijn hele leven was hij verliefd. Verliefd. Hét woord draaide zonder de minste genade heen en weer door zijn brein, tenminste tien maal per dag. Nooit zou hij hebben kunnen denken dat een enige vrouw zijn zelfstandigheid zou stelen.

"Broertje?", er klonk weer Annekes stem achter de deur. "Mag ik binnenkomen?"

Abel verborg zo snel mogelijk de zoveelste bladzijde die hij had aangevangen en stond langzaam op. "Natuurlijk, België. Kom maar erin."

Hij had alleen tegen Engeland en Frankrijk moeten strijden in Zuidafrika en het resultaat was nog te zien aan zijn lichaam. Hij deed zijn best om zijn slechte gezondheidstoestand te bedekken, maar ondanks de talrijke pauzendagen die hij thuis had doorgebracht zonder zich in te spannen kon hij nog niet perfect lopen – Engeland had hem een been gebroken – en leed hij aan een lichte koorts die niet wilde verdwijnen. Zoals hij zich had verbeeld, was hij zonder de hulp van Joana verslagen en nou mocht hij geen tweede keer zijn voet op de Afrikaanse grond zetten.

"Laat me raden..." sprak plotseling zijn zustertje uit want ze had wel een pen op de tafel gemerkt.

"Je was weer aan het brievenschrijven, nietwaar?"

Nederland bloosde voor de vraag. "Helemaal niet, Anneke! Jij vergist je, ik—"

"Sedert die dag kan je niets anders doen dan aan haar denken. Wanneer ga je haar eindelijk vergeten? Het is over, broertje. Je hebt een fout gemaakt en—"

"Zwijg, Anneke, alsjeblieft!", brulde hij opeens uit. "Ik weet het zelf. Ik weet dat ik verkeerd heb gehandeld, dat ik nooit zou hebben moeten slapen met Brazilië. Maar ik was dronken, ik kon niet rationeel reageren op haar provocaties, ze beweerde dat ik geen echte man was, dat ik te oud was om haar te bezitten... En de mannelijkheid is één van de belangrijkste waarden voor een man!"

De blondine schudde het hoofd. "Ík kan je geloven, Abel, omdat ik jouw zus ben. Maar een andere vrouw zou dat niet kunnen doen. Portugal vetrouwde je toen je haar zei dat zij uniek en specieel was voor jou. Jij was de eerste die haar ooit had gefascineerd. Maar met jouw gedrag heb je alles bedorven."

De Nederlander zuchtte hopeloos. "Je hebt gelijk. Het is hoogstwaarschijnlijk idiotisch en zielig om haar liefde terugkrijgen te proberen na alles was gebeurd is..." Hij liet zijn rechte hand door zijn haar gaan. "En alsnog wil ik niet opgeven." Hij glimlachte melancholisch zodra hij die zin had uitgedrukt.

België kwam hem dichterbij en omarmde haar broeder zo zoet mogelijk. "Ik kan slechts één zeggen: in al de brieven die jij me stuurde toen jij onder Joanas dak logeerde stond vast te lezen dat je extreem blij was bij haar."

Abel stapte verlegen achteruit. "Hè? Wat bedoel je ermee?"

Haar vreugde was duidelijk aan haar gezicht op te merken. "Precies wat ik heb gezegd. Ik ken je al goed, broertje. Je kan jouw gevoelen niet open uitgedrukt hebben, je kan niet geschreven hebben dat de periode die jij naast haar hebt vernomen de beste van jouw hele existentie was, maar de wijze waarmee je alle dingen profileerde was niet jouw gewoonlijke. Door jouw woorden begreep je onmiddelijk dat je in haar iets meer zag als een simple handelscollega."

Abel keek weg. Hij wilde niet herkennen dat alles waar was. Nadat de eerste week voorbijgegaan was, had hij zich bijna gewend aan dat leven bij het Portugeze meisje. België bleef vanzelfsprekend zijn lieve zuster die hij met al zijn krachten zou beschermen en hij hield ongetwijfeld van haar, niettemin... Ja, niettemin kon hij zijn diepste personaliteit niet laten verschijnen. Hij moest sterk en flink zijn om haar een handje helpen als ze dat nodig had, om de druk van de nieuwe wereldmachten te controleren die hun invloed op België wilden uitoefenen en natuurlijk om haar raden te geven wanneer zij problemen had. Dit hadden hun ouders gewenst voordat zij overleden. Hij had hen beloofd dat hij voor altijd voor de Belgische zou zorgen. En zijn zieke verlangen naar nieuwe landen was één methode waarmee hij hun onafhankelijkheid kon bewaren.

Maar die leefwijze was een voortdurende stress: steeds moest hij zich terughouden om gevaarlijke contrasten te vermijden die bloederige oorlogen zouden kunnen veroorzaken; hij moest ernstig en voorzichtig blijven, nauwelijks wetend wat de term 'amusement' betekent; nooit mocht hij voor zijn zustertje klagen vanwege de moeheid of de ongelofelijke concurrentie. Elke actie moest hij in ieder detail plannen, waarbij geen zwakheid of geen aarzeling hem mochten vangen. Hij kwam heel vroeg in de morgen uit zijn bed om alle zaken op tijd te kunnen regelen en hij was de laatste die ging slapen, omstreeks om middernacht.

Reusachtig verschillend was de situatie geweest toen hij Portugal had bezocht. Joana was zo'n buitengewone vrouw, met haar zelfbewuste karakter en haar doorlopende dorst naar vrijheid. Ze had zich nicht geresigneerd om elke dag te koken, en breien, en poetsen, evenals haar tijdgenotinnen; ze had niet geaccepteerd om van de mannen af te hangen zonder het minste bezwaar te maken en had voor haar emancipatie gevochten. In haar buurt had Abel de behoefte niet meer om continu op zijn hoede te zijn, hij had eindelijk de mogelijkheid gehad om zijn aardigere ego te laten eruitkomen, want de Zuideuropese meid was verstandig en machtig genoeg, anders dan Anneke. En zonder dat te realiseren was hij reeds op haar verliefd. Op de enige die zijn echte ik had ontdekt. De brunette zou de perfecte bruid hebben kunnen zijn voor de Nederlander.

"Hallo? Broedertje? Ben je ér nog?" bewoog Anneke haar rechte hand voor zijn voorhoofd.

Abel sloot verbaasd de ogen kort, voordat hij weer aandacht aan zijn meesprekster schonk.

"Het spijt me, zustertje. Mijn gedachten waren ergens anders—"

Het blonde meisje kruiste de armen voor haar borst en ging op zijn bed zitten. Haar blik leek zelfverzekert toen zij tegen haar broer doorsprak.

"Dat is onacceptabel, Abel..."

"Wat is onacceptabel?" herhaalde hij vragend.

"Ik heb het maar zo-even gezegd. Ik kan wel begrijpen dat je iets intens voelde voor haar, maar dat is verleden. Voorbij. Over. Niet langer bestaand. Er is geen nut om erover te blijven nadenken." Zij accentueerde hier met opzet het woord 'geen' bij. "Heeft Portugal ooit het minste teken gewezen om jouw een tweede kans te willen geven?"

"Nooit." antwoordde de vierentwintigjarige met bedroefde stem.

"Integendeel, ze heeft je nooit meer gecontacteerd of gezocht sinds die keer, nietwaar?"

Bij die vraag vond Nederland de nodige moed niet om te kunnen terugspreken. Hij bleef naast het raam staan, naar de bodem kijkend. Nee, niet één keer had Portugal hem op de hoogte gehouden van haar gezondheidstoestand, van haar humeur of gewoon van haar nieuws. Door anderen had hij toch wel geweten dat zij Brazilië had vrijgelaten en dat zij dientengevolge aanzienlijke economische problemen had gehad, toch meer wist hij niet. Voordat hij van haar land vertrok, had hij zijn telefoonnummer achtergelaten op een papiertje dat hij op haar secretaire had gelegd; en hij had toch gehoopt dat zij op een dag zou bellen, nadat haar woede had gekoeld. De feiten hadden hem ongelijk gegeven: dat belletje was nooit gearriveerd.

"Jij moet proberen om haar te vergeten, Abel. Ik meen het ernstig."

"Hoe? Ik droom altijd van haar, elke nacht. Van onze eerste ontmoeting op zee. Van mijn bezoek bij haar. Van haar zoete accent als ze Latijn spreekt. Van haar wonderlijke blauwe ogen."

"Abel, alsjeblieft, hou op! Zoiets zal je niet helpen."

"Ik kan mijn gevoelen niet zomaar verwijderen, Anneke. Dat gaat niet."

Het meisje stond weer op en stelde beide handen op haar heupen. "En dat wil ik ook niet."

De Nederlander krabde zacht zijn hals twijfelend. "Wat dan?"

"Laten we maar een eindje lopen." stelde de Vlaamse voor, de handvat grijpend. "Jij bent toch niet van plan om voor de rest van je dagen in jouw kamer te blijven, hoop ik!"

Hij had geen grote zin om naar buiten te gaan, hij wilde geen vrolijke gezinnen op straat zien nu hij zich zo eenzaam voelde, maar zijn zus had toch gelijk, hij kon zich niet in zijn huis opsluiten voor altijd. Zijn bevolking had hem nodig en hij mocht niet egoistisch zijn. Licht glimlachend haalde hij zijn sjaal waarvan hij zich nooit scheidde en trok hem aan om zijn keel.

"In orde, zustertje. Een beetje frisse lucht zal me niet schaden."

Hij stapte uit de woning en tuurde naar de horizon: de hemel zag er nogal bewolkt uit, maar er was geen regengeur. De Nederlander merkte ironisch op dat dat landschap soortgelijk als hem was. Hij was niet in staat om zijn hele emoties en frustraties te uiten zoals de wolken hun buien niet lieten uitstromen; en daardoor kon hij geen innerlijk evenwicht terugkrijgen, precies zoals de zon niet over de hele streek scheen en zijn koninkrijk moest delen met die grijze spoken.

"Kom over, Abel. Volg mij!" zei Anneke, haar oudere broer bij de arm nemend.

"Oké, zustertje." was Nederlands onenthousiaste antwoord.

Langs de trottoirs hadden zijn landgenoten het druk: de winkelaars hielden zich bezig met het uitladen van de goederen die zij pas hadden besteld, de bakkers begonnen al om hun warme brood te stellen op de toonbank, de postboden fietsten heen en weer van een deur naar de ander met brieven en pakjes, de handelaars dongen af over de warentarieven, de bloemisten gaven de tulpen water terwijl hun assistenten de etalages decoreerden en de kaaslui schreven koortsachtig de prijzen van de verschillende kaaskwaliteiten op middelgrote bordjes. Uit Abels ogen straalde de trots erop om zo'n actief volk te hebben opgegroeid. Hij had zich moeite moeten geven om zijn plaats in de wereld te vinden, om door de andere staten te worden beschouwd als een eigenlijke, politisch-culturele realiteit en niet als een provincie van Spanje, maar nou speelde hij een betekende rol in de wereldrangschikking en niemand meer zou zijn mensen hebben kunnen bedreigen.

"Dat is allemaal jouw verdienste, broertje." fluisterde Anneke alsof ze zijn meditaties had aangevoeld. "Jij hebt nooit de hoop kwijtgeraakt en ten slotte heb je er succes mee gehad dat wij onze onafhankelijkheid hebben gekregen. Je hebt onze lui bevrijdigd zodat iedereen nu zijn moedertaal mag spreken en voor de bloei van onze moederland mag werken." Haar gesprek werd geillustreerd door harmonische bewegingen van haar handen die de brandende stadsactiviteit aanwezen. "Maar de hoge leefstandaard die wij hebben ontvangen", hier werd haar toon strenger, "mogen we in geen geval verliezen."

"Wat wil je daarmee zeggen?" was Abels starre reactie. "Ook al ben ik op Portugal verliefd, ben ik mijn plichten tegenover onze natie nooit vergeten. Ik ben altijd aanwezig als men mij nodig heeft."

De meid keek hoog direct in zijn ogen. "Dat klopt niet, Abel, en dat weet je zelf." Ze hield zich ineens aan. "En ik zal je er een voorbeeld voor geven. Sedert jij en Joana geen dialoog meer hebben gehad krijgt ons volk nauwelijks koffie om te drinken. Eerst had je toch de gewoonte om onze melk met haar Braziliaanse koffie uit te wisselen, toen zij nog macht had over Brazilië, maar zelfs nu jij probleemloos met die Zuidamerikaanse handel zou kunnen drijven doe je dat niet. Alleen want jij denkt dat de Portugeze daar kwaad op zou kunnen worden!"

De Nederlandse man schudde zijn hoofd. "Nou en? We hebben toch wel de melk. Er zijn meerdere volkeren die 's morgens slechts koude melk drinken, dit kunnen we ook eens doen."

"Meerdere volkeren, die geen exotische smaken hebben als de onze!" klaagde de jonge vrouw bij die merking. "We zijn ontdekkingsreizigers, we willen nieuwe recepten en gerechten proberen, en jij bent er zeker op de hoogde van dat Nederlanders en Belgen van koffie houden!"

Nederland ving langzaam aan om zenuwachtig te worden. "Wat wil je dan? Dat ik weer met Brazilië slaap om betere handelscondities te krijgen?"

"Nee, nee, dat niet..." mompelde zijn zus. "Ik weet dat je geen bedavonturen meer wil sinds Joana in je leven is aangekomen. Maar jij mag toch niet toestaan dat jouw liefde voor haar je handelsgevoel in slaap brengt! Onze lui, onze welstand komen als eerst!" Haar wangen werden rood door haar deelneming. "Jij moet weer naar onze kolonies reizen om je te kunnen verzekeren dat de autochtonen steeds onder onze controle blijven staan en dat zij prompt werken voor ons. Dat er geen opstanden zijn. Dat wij nog een zekere autoriteit hebben." Ze voegde dan teder bij: "Ík kan dat niet; maar jíj, ja, broertje. Je hebt dat altijd gedaan."

"Denk je echt dat ik zo dom ben?" verklaarde hij. "Zeg liever, dat je me op reis wil sturen zodat ik Joana kan vergeten."

"Als je mijn voorstel op deze manier wil interpreteren..."

De Hollander haalde zijn pijp uit zijn broekzak om een beetje te kunnen roken. "Ik geloof dat je waarschijnlijk hebt gelijk, België. Ik was al lang niet meer onderweg. Het werk gaat een goede onoplettendheid zijn." Hij dacht even na. "De laatste keer waar ik heb gevaren heb ik de omstandigheid in Nieuw Amsterdam en zjin nabijheid gecheckt, integendeel mankeer ik al eeuwig in Azië."

Anneke knikkende instemmend. "Je zou wel Indonesië en Maleisië kunnen bezoeken."

Nederland zei geen woord meer tegen zijn gesprekspartner en stapde weg in de richting van de haven.


	3. Hoofdstuk 2

Na alle voorbereidingen te hebben volbracht en zijn bemanning te hebben gewaarschuwd, besloot Nederland om dadelijk te willen uitvaren. Hij was er bang voor dat hij van mening zou kunnen veranderen, zelfs op het laatste moment. Zijn gedachten vlogen naar zijn onderbroken brief terug: hij was er honderdpercentig zeker over dat Anneke hem zou weggooien zoals zij met alle andere had gedaan toen hij zijn kamer verliet om lucifers of tabak te kopen. Hij vroeg zich opeens af of zijn zustertje de aangevangen brieven regelmatig las voor ze allemaal weg te werpen; het idee deed hem rood worden. In die brieven had hij vaak over de verscheidene ervaringen gezegd die hij en Portugal samen hadden vernomen – de verhandeling in de salon, waar hun handen zich hadden geschampt; de omarming in de tuin, toen Joana slechts een verband om haar borsten had en hij haar bijna had gekust; de uitdaging in de sportzaal, waarna hij de kans had gehad om zijn bedoelingen te uiten – en de makkelijke verdenking dat de Vlaamse op de hoogte kon zijn van alles werkte op zijn zenuwen. Hij bewoog instinctief zijn hand in de lucht om deze stommiteiten kwijt te krijgen, terwijl zijn zeelui de laatste vatten en kisten op het schip laadden.

"We zijn klaar, meester."

"Perfect. Laten we dan vertrekken."

"Naar welke richting, mijn kapitein?"

"Zet de koers naar Indonesië. Zo snel mogelijk."

"Jawel, mijnheer!"

Het zeilschip verwijderde zich langzaam van de oever. Abel stond op de achtersteven, zijn handen in zijn broekzakken, een joint tussen zijn lippen, en bewonderde de haven van Rotterdam. De zeeschuim stiet voorwaarts en achterwaarts tegen de kade, waarlangs de meeuwen heen en weer trippelden om een beetje voedsel te zoeken; de kleinere boten die nog bleven geankerd dansten in de golven, het ritme van het getijde volgend, en leken de vlugge bewegingen van de mannen te willen namaken die evenzo naar rechts of naar links renden met hun warencatalogi, –bestellingen en –verpakkingen. Voor één moment voelde de Nederlander zich net zoals hij zich aanvankelijk had gevoeld, toen hij jonger was, nog een knaap, en de hele wereld op zijn plattegrond stond – een spelletje dat nog te hanteren was. Hij herinnerde zich zijn eerste vertrek, zijn eerste, vreemde avontuur, kort nadat hij zijn onafhankelijkheid van Spanjë had verklaard, toen hij zich een stukje van het nieuwe continent had kunnen gunnen – Nieuw-Nederland. En dat ondanks de klachten van Engeland en Frankrijk, die de noordelijke zone hadden geöccupeerd. De beelden van die episode doken in zijn brein op: ook indertijd was de prachtige haven achter zijn rug gebleven, ook toentertijd had hij zijn eerbiedige luitjes alleen gelaten, ook destijds was zijn enige gezelschap de oceaan geweest. België had nooit gewild om met hem mee te komen. Slechts toen zijn land niet meer te zien was, teeg de asblonde man naar zijn hut: hij was van plan om zijn hele notulen te herlezen over de handels met Indonesië en Malesië. Daar de documentatie extreem gedetailleerd was, zou hij meerdere dagen nodig hebben gehad om alles te kunnen doorlezen, maar dat zou geen probleem zijn geweest – de reis naar Azië duurde normaal verschillende maanden!

Het enorme eilandenrijk verscheen in de nacht. Nooit in zijn hele existentie had hij zo'n grote eilandengroep ontmoeten als Indonesië. Toen Holland dit gebied voor de eerste keer had gezien, had hij onmiddelijk de behoefte gevoeld om ieder eilandje te bezichtigen, en tot zijn grootste verbazing ontdekte hij dat zelfs op het kleinste hoekje personen woonden. Op het moment waarop de jonge aan land was gegaan hadden de inwoners hem omringd – maar met geen boze intenties: zowel de vrouwen als de mannen waren er verbaasd over om zo'n gespierde buitenlander te zien die geen gele huid en geen amandelvormige ogen had, en wilden hem beter beschouwen! De kinderen, integendeel, werden door zijn aspect gevreesd en beschermden zich achter de jurken van hun moeders. In die occasie had Abel gemerkt dat hun kleding fijn genaaid was, en met geestdriftige kleuren, dus, zoals gewoonlijk bij hem en zijn handelshersenen, had hij zich fantastische winsten voorgesteld als hij die confectie aan de andere Europeze landen had verkocht; niettemin, voordat hij met zijn gemene verhandelingen kon beginnen, was een jonge vrouw onverwacht geärriveerd die zich tussen de nieuwaangekomene en haar volk had gesteld.

"_Belanda_?"

Zijn verkeerd uitgesproken naam trok hem van zijn herinneringen uit: die stem kende hij al lang, precies gezegd sinds zijn eerste Indonesische rondgang. Voor zijn ogen, in de donkerheid, met haar voeten in het koele water, stond de eigenares van die archipel. Een fakkel in haar linke hand houdend, knipte zij haar bruine ogen uit om het vreemde figuur te kunnen herkennen. Ja, dacht Nederland, dat was de meid met die hij sommige jaren geleden kennis had gemaakt, die ene die hem in haar huis had uitgenodigd om te weten wie hij was en wat hij zocht. Allebei hadden samen gedineerd met een schaal rijst met kokosmelk. De buitengewone smaak van dat gerecht en het intense parfum van wierook stimuleerden de conversatie tussen het meisje en de Hollander.

"Hallo, Indonesië. Hoe maak je het?"

De Indonesische trok haar rok een beetje hoger zodat zij nu haar knieën toonde, en glimlachte schalks. Ze was hun eerste ontmoeting niet vergeten. Na zich te hebben verzadigd hadden de twee op kussens gezeten en met elkaar gepraat. Hij zag er werkelijk aantrekkelijk uit voor haar, zo veel dat ze ongecontrolleerd had aangevangen om naast hem te dansen, een oude traditie van haar natie. Ja, zij had voor hem gedanst, om haar mooiheid te wijzen, om de essentie van haar bevolking en haar ik te representeren, om hem tevreden te stellen. Aan zo'n schone man had zij graag haar maagdelijkheid geschenkt.

"Heel goed, Abel." antwoorde zij, haar zwarte pony achteruit met een haarspeld opstekend. "Wat een eer om u weer te zien. Uw laatste bezoek was—"

"Ja, ja, ik weet het." onderbrak haar de Europeaan. "Ik ben in de laatste tijd niet bijzonder aanwezig geweest. Hoe loopt het productieniveau? Naaien jouw vrouwen de batik- en ikatstoffen door voor mijn vertegenwoordigers?"

"Tuurlijk, wat voor een vraag is dat!" brulde de Aziatische uit. De pluraliteit van haar eilanden had haar karakter gemodelleerd zodat haar humeur bruusk wisselvallig was, bijna schizofreen. "Denkt u misschien dat ik mijn taken niet ernstig neem?"

"Durf het toch niet mij aan te spreken met zo'n toon, kleintje!"

De zwarthaarige boog bibberend haar hoofd voor hem. "Vergeeft u me, Nederland, vergeeft u me! Ik was onbeschaamd! Ik meende alleen dat ik de condities van onze afspraak blijf respecteren!" Zij vouwde de handen voor haar borst. "Het is een groote eer voor mij om uw colonie te zijn..." fluisterde ze, de gedachtenissen van hun hete nacht in haar geest draaikolkend.

"Één van zijn colonies jij wil zeggen."

Een derde stem echode in de streek, een andere stem die voor de vierentwintigjarige niet onbekend was – Indonesiës jongere zuster, Malesië, kwam de beiden tegemoet. Haar linke oog door de pony verborgen, de rest van haar zwarte haar op beide schouders, stelde zich bij de andere vrouw. Deze nieuwverschenene leek hartstikke op de oudere zus, het enige verschil was dat haar ogen niet bruin maar grijs waren en dat zij een moedervlek op de neus had. Met haar jonge leeftijd was ze een echte feestvierdster en warhoofd, die zo dikwijls mogelijk grootschalig fêteerde en gedurende haar festivals adoreerde om gedichten en zangen voor te lezen.

"_Malaysia_! Wat doe je hier?" verweet haar de bruinogige.

"Is dat misschien verbiedt, zuster?" antwoorde de andere in haar rammelende Nederlands.

"Zoals ik kan horen, heb je nog niet geleerd hoe man correct Nederlands spreekt..." commenteerde Abel, bitter. Hij had meermaals geprobeerd om haar de Nederlandse grammatica en taal te verklaren, maar ze had er geen interesse in getoond – hij wist niet of ze gewoon veel te lui was, maar op geen manier was hij in staat geweest om in haar gebied scholen op te bouwen. Voor haar was waarschijnlijk het studeren niet zo belangrijk.

"Oh, maar _Belanda_... jij heb geleerd betekendere zaken aan mij..." glimlachte zij.

Na Indonesië door zijn liefdevolle attenties te hebben overtuigd om haar uitstekende stoffen naar Europa te mogen brengen, was Abel naar buiten gegaan, halfnaakt, om met een joint uit te rusten. Dat had hij altijd gedaan, met al zijn bedpartners. En precies daar, voor de deur van Indonesiës huis, was hem de jongere meid tegengekomen. Ze hield een kistje fruiten in haar handen en zodra haar ogen de vreemde man hadden gekenmerkt, had ze alles laten vallen. De Hollander, die al een weinig stoned was, had gespotlacht en haar een handje geholpen met het ophalen; toen het meisje zich had gebogen om haar eten in het kistje te herleggen, had hij maar haar pony van haar linke oog verplaatst en haar een kus op de lippen gegeven. Binnenkort hadden zich beiden in het foreest bevonden en onder de grote bladeren van een palm sex gehad.

"Je hebt mijn vraag niet beantwoord. Wat doe je hier?" herhaalde de oudere.

"Ik heb gezien bekende schepen aan de kust, met zijn vlag." vermeldde Malesië. "En dan ik heb gehoord dat jij spreekte Nederlands. En jij spreek Nederlands alleen als hij is hier."

Ja, anders dan in Nieuw-Nederland en Nieuw-Holland, waar de gecoloniseerden geen grote problemen stelden om Nederlands te spreken, wilden de volkeren in Azië hun moedertalen niet vergeten. Iedereen leerde vlijtig – of tenminste met goede wil – de taal van de nieuwe bezitter, nochtans gebruikte men ze slechts op markten, in de administratie of in de wetenschap, niet op straat of thuis.

"Wilde je met mij praten, Mal?" vroeg de asblondman benieuwd.

"Jawel, Holland. Ik heb iets te aanbieden waarin je kan zijn geïnteresseerd, misschien." stelde de grijsogige voor, een zakje uit haar handtas halend. Een groen poedertje lag erin, dat Abel nooit had gezien.

"Wat zou dat moeten zijn?"

"_Teh_. Iets te drinken. Wij drinken dat elke dag. Het is goed!", legde ze uit, het zakje in Nederlands hand neerzettend. "Ook de geur is goed. Probeer eens!"

"Thee...?" mompelde hij, het groene ding beschouwend. Hij liet sommige kruimeltjes op zijn hand glijden. Met een preciezere observatie merkte hij op dat ze niets meer dan gehakte bladeren waren; maar de geur van die plant had hij nooit geroken. "Zoiets hebben we in Europa niet."

"Inderdaad."

Nederland kruiste de armen voor zijn borst en keek meditatief naar de bodem. Zou dat een goede business hebben kunnen zijn? Zouden de Europeanen zo'n drankje hebben willen kopen? En trouwens, hoe bereidde men dat toe? Waarschijnlijk zoals de koffie, dacht hij, met wat warm water. Hij herinnerde zich de woorden van zijn zustertje wat het koffiegebrek in Nederland aanging: dit 'thee', zoals zijn colonie het had genoemd, zou de oplossing hebben kunnen zijn.

"Zeg, wat wil je in ruil voor dit mengsel?"

"Niets extraordinair, meester. Een opslag. En iets meer kaas."

"Meer kaas?" Nederland fronste de wenkbrouwen. "Waartoe?"

"Wel..." zei het meisje zenuwachtig, "...mijn vriend is er dol op."

"Nog weer met die Tim-Tim, hè?" klaagde Indonesië. "Ik snap gewoon niet hoe jullie samen kunnen zijn, hij spreekt niet eens je taal, of Nederlands!"

"Liefde gaat boven zulke kleinheiden!"

"Tim-Tim? Ken ik eens die jongen?" interesseerde zich Abel ervoor.

"Het is een lang geschiedenis..." antwoorde Malesië, met haar vingers spelend.

"Laten we er maar naar luisteren." stelde de westerling vast; maar voordat hij de mogelijkheid aan de meid gaf om haar verhaal te vertellen, ging hij kort naar zijn bemanning terug – hij gelastte dat de helft van zijn zeemannen dadelijk naar Rotterdam terugvoer met de theekassen die al lang door het Aziatische land waren voorbereid.

"Ik heb gemaakt kennis met hem ongeveer een week geleden..." ving ze eindelijk aan. "In die nacht ik kon niet slapen en zo ik besluitte om een eindje te lopen met de hoop dat ik ben dan moe genoeg..." Ze draaide zich deels om; ze wilde sich verbergen, daar ze geen moed genoeg had om het geheel zonder de minste schaamte te zeggen. "Ik dacht niet dat ik was zo ver gegaan... ik was ten slotte in een terrein dat ik kende niet. Hij— hij zat op het strand met een andere vrouw. Een vrouw met lang, donkerbruin haar."

"Een andere Aziatische, neem ik aan."

"Nee, meester. Dankzij het maanlicht ik zag haar gezicht, en ook al ze had een lang litteken—"

Toen Abel díe woorden hoorde, sprong hij met wijdgeöpende ogen op: hij kende alleen één persoon die geen Aziaat was, die een litteken aan het gezicht had en naar het gele continent zou varen... Portugal! Hij greep Malesië aan beide armen met zijn hele kracht.

"Waar, _waar_ is die plaats? Breng me ernaartoe, thans!"

"Maar, meester, mijn verhaal is nog niet af en—"

"Wat zou me schelen? Doe wat ik zeg!" Hij schoof haar vooruit.

De zwarthaarige kruiste haar blik met het ene van haar zuster. Zij moest gehoorzamen, hij was te flink en hij zou beide landen probleemloos hebben kunnen vernietigen als ze zijn opdrachten hadden genegeerd. Zij zuchtte, maar nam ten einde de beslissing om hem naar het punt te leiden. Alhoewel de sterren in die nacht niet duidelijk te zien waren vanwege de talrijke wolken aan de hemel, kon de Hollander een houten bord merken waarop te lezen stond: "Timor Este – Propriedade de Portugal". Bovendien kon hij een glimp van de haven opvangen, waar er verschillende schuiten met het Portugeze schild waren. Zijn ogen vingen aan om te stralen: Portugal was daar!

"Als je zoek haar, ze is er niet meer..."

Holland schudde het hoofd: "Wat?"

"Timor zegde mij dat ze wilde nog verder gaan, dat zij had enkele verhandelingen te regelen met Japan..."

"Japan...?" herhaalde Nederland afgestompt. "Ik ken dit land niet. Waar ligt dit ergens?"

"Nog oostelijker dan hier. Tegenover China."

"Ik moet haar bereiken." sprak Abel voor zichzelf. "Zo'n kans kan ik niet missen."

"_B-Belanda_?"

Hij wierp haar een superioriteitsblik. "Mijn mannen gaan jouw kaas binnen drie maanden lieveren. Ik zal je laten weten of ik meerdere theebladeren nodig heb, of niet."

Holland stak een joint in zijn mond en stapte naar zijn bivak terug, zonder de goedenacht aan zijn beide colonies te wensen. Het was nu onmogelijk om meteen uit te varen, dus bewoog hij naar bed; maar hij beloofde zich dat hij volgende ochtend op zoek naar Portugal zou gaan.


	4. Hoofdstuk 3

Joana slikte sonoor toen zij haar voet op de Japanse grond zette. Ze had het besef dat deze diplomatische ontmoeting een bijzondere betekenis zou hebben voor haar en haar imperium. Haar financiëntoestand was kritisch: Brazilië had hun gemene huis verlaten na de ruzie die door Nederland was gewekt en wilde geen nauwe betrekkingen meer hebben met Portugal – de zwartharige meid had niet slechts de taal van haar adoptieve zus gewijzigd maar ook besloten om handwerkers uit heel Europa te laten immigreren behalve uit het Portugeze rijk. Daardoor hadden meerdere Portugezen hun baan als fazendaleiders of –makelaars kwijtgekregen, wat vanzelfsprekend tot de verhoging van het werkloosheidscijfer had gebracht. Bijgevolg waren de prijzen van talrijke producten reusachtig gestegen, onder andere die van de suiker en van de koffie, die de Portugeze vrouw nou van de colonies van haar broer moest aanschaffen. De situatie in Afrika was ook niet veel beter: zowel in Angola als in Mozambique vingen de kostbare metalen en de edelstenen aan te ontbreken zodat de kolonisatoren geleidelijk verarmden en een enige oplossing hadden om door te leven, namelijk naar Portugal terug te gaan. De Lusitaanse hoopte thans dat haar nieuwe onderzoeken in Azië een beetje frisse lucht aan haar economie zouden schenken... vooral omdat dit haar allerlaatste kans was. Als ze geen effectieve verhandelingen had opgebouwd met het land waar de zon opgaat, zou haar crisis breder geworden zijn – zonder terugkeer.

"_Porutogaru-san_?"

De Europeze draaide zich naar het geroep om: aan haar linkerhand stond een kleiner meisje met ravenzwart haar wiens ogen zo minuscuul leken in vergelijking met de westelijke standaard, bijna twee spleten. Ze had een lange, roos-paarse kimono aan die haar lichaam volledig bedekte. Portugal kwam onder de indruk toen zij merkte hoe tenger haar toekomstige handelsmedewerkster was, ze leek bijna op een kind, bovenal omdat ze geen vrouwelijke vormen scheen te hebben; haar heupen en haar borst waren niet de ene van een volwassen vrouw.

"_Sim_, dat ben ik."

De Japanse kwam dichterbij, tussen haar haarlokjes was een chrysant te zien, en boog zich eerbiedig voor de buitenlandse, zoals het bij haar gewoonlijk was. Dat was haar allereerste contact met een vreemdnatie uit het westen, want ze was levenslang geïsoleerd gebleven met haar strikte eercode, en ze wist helemaal niet dat de mensen uit Europa een compleet andere manier hadden om zich te groeten; ze stond immers voor enkele seconden woordenloos toen de oudere vrouw haar de rechte hand bood en bleef onbeweeglijk totdat de Portugeze de rechte arm van de huishoudster greep en dan langzaam haar vingers liet dalen tot aan de ledemaat van de Japanse. Deze bloosde meteen en trok gechoqueerd haar hand terug, om ze dan in haar mouw te verbergen.

"M-Meneer Portugal, w-wat doet u?" brabbelde ze schuchter. "Waarom hebt u me aangeraakt?"

Ja, Japan had niet herkend dat Joana een vrouw was. Haar stevige houding, haar trotse blik, haar zekere stem waren te mannelijk volgens de zachte meid om tot een juffrouw te behoren. Bovendien was Portugals kleding echt niet de bevalligste: ze droeg een admiraalachtige, lange, karmijne mantel met goudkleurige knopen over haar gewone grijze overhemd en hazelnootkleurige broek. De zwarte laarsen waarin haar voeten zaten lieten haar zelfs een weinig groter eruitzien – maar al met haar 165 cm bleek de Portugeze reusachtig naast de oosterling die er slechts 155 mat. Zoals gewoonlijk had de Mediterrane vrouw overigens haar boezems goed verbonden zodat ze onder de brede bloes helemaal niet opvielen.

"Zo begroeten we elkaar in Europa, Japan." legde Portugal geduldig uit. "Het is een oude traditie van ons die mijn grootvader heeft uitgevonden. Men bewijst zijn respect en zijn betrouwbaarheid met de kruising van de rechte handen."

"O! Ik snap het nou." antwoorde Sakura, zich nogmaals buigend. "Het spijt me, meneer. Ik wist er niets van. Ik ga me dat herinneren."

"Dat geeft niets, dat kon je niet weten." was de verklaring van de Europeze vrouw, die er haar hand op Japans linke schouder bij legde. "Maar wees niet zo formeel, alsjeblieft; we hebben toch al gecorrespondeerd alvorens deze ontmoeting te hebben gepland."

"Dit is waar, meneer" gaf de andere toe. "Desondanks zie ik u vandaag persoonlijk voor de eerste keer en ik wil niet dat u een verkeerd idee over mij en mijn land zou kunnen krijgen. Ik zal mijn best doen om u waardig op te nemen en om uw wensen te vervullen. De gastvrijheid is heilig, bij ons."

Portugal glimlachte. "Bedankt. Dat verheugt mij."

"Wanneer u wilt, kunnen we naar mijn huis tijgen." stelde de Japanse voor. "Ik heb reeds onze avondmaaltijd laten regelen door mijn dieners."

De zeevrouw kon maar verbaasd zijn. Ze keek kort naar haar horloge en merkte op dat het pas zeven uur was. Aten de Japaners zo vroeg? Joana dineerde regelmatig om negen uur – dat was een gewoonte van alle staten in Zuid-Europa – en kon zich niet voorstellen om net op dat moment te eten. Om zeven uur was iedereen nog op straat in haar land! De Portugezen, zo goed als de Spanjaarden of de Italianen, genoten van de zon en wilden zo lang mogelijk buiten blijven met haar kinderen, hondjes, vrienden of kennissen opdat ze haar laatste partij konden afspelen, haar ijsjes aflikken, haar boodschappen doen... of gewoon lol hebben met elkaar. Het diner kwam pas later, zodra de donkerheid opbrak en de gezinnen thuisgingen, zich aan de tafel verenigend. Zuchtend nam de vrouw niettemin de beslissing om de uitnodiging te accepteren; diplomatisch aangezien zou dat een veel betere indruk hebben gegeven dan een 'eigenlijk ben ik nog niet hongrig'.

"Met veel plezier, Japan."

De zwartharige knikte goedkeurend en, de weg aanwijzend met een elegante beweging van haar linke arm, liep sierlijk vooruit terwijl haar begeleiders haar escorteerden. Joana voegde geen woord meer toe en limiteerde zich ertoe om de drie te volgen, hoewel haar ogen de hele tijd de wapenrusting van de twee mannen fixeerden: zij mocht dat met zekerheid niet luid zeggen, maar die bleken werkelijk ouderwets te zijn, verouderd, gelijksoortig als degene die de Europeanen hadden gehad tijdens de Middeleeuwen, of zelfs slechter. De enige wapens die de twee kerels bezaten waren twee makkelijke zwaarden – de vergelijking met de pistool die aan Portugals riem hing was zielig. Als de gast kwade plannen had gehad, zou ze zowel de krijgers als de Japanse zonder het minste obstakel hebben kunnen vermoorden.

"Meneer Portugal, we zijn aangekomen. Dat is mijn woonstede."

De Lusitaanse vrouw verliet haar consideraties en keek op: voor zich stond een burcht, of tenminste was dat de impressie die de westelijke kreeg, een burcht die vol anders was gestructureerd als de hare. Er waren geen torens, geen kantelen, geen ringmuren, enig een centraal gebouw met een gigantische tuin die evenwel tamelijk apart was – in plaats van bloem- of groenteperken bevonden zich daar uitsluitend sommige meertjes met waterlelies en kersenbomen. Het slot zelf scheen geen echt slot te zijn, zijn daken waren te bont en zijn houten vloers zouden ongetwijfeld niet lang hebben kunnen weerstaan in het geval van een aanval.

"Komt u binnen, meneer." nodigde de Japanse de andere meid uit nadat zij de schuifwand van de salon had geöpend. "U mag aan de rechte kant zitten. Ik zal aan de andere plaatsnemen."

Joana zocht een stoel, maar daar was er geen. Ze bewoog haar blik naar rechts en naar links, maar voor haar ogen stond slechts een zeer lage tafel om die er meerdere kussens waren. Een wenkbrouw optrekkend, wendde zich de zesentwintigjarige tot de Aziatische.

"...en waar zou ik dan moeten zitten?"

De andere aarzelde. "Hoe bedoelt u dat, meneer? Op het kussen, natuurlijk."

In haar diepste ziel vroeg zich de Europeze af wat voor een civilisatie dat was. Hoe kon men direct op de bodem zitten?! Zelfs in Afrika, zelfs in Zuid-Amerika, waar zij kennis had gemaakt met primitieve bevolkingen, waren de mensen eraan gewend om zich tenminste op stammen te installeren! Aarzelend stapte ze in de richting van het eerste kussen aan haar rechterhand en raakte het onopgemerkt aan – het was helemaal niet zacht, maar zij mocht toch niet blijven staan. Ze liet haar knieën neergaan en balanceerde met beide handen zoals een kind, maar ten slotte was ze in staat om terecht te kunnen zitten. Daarbij kruiste ze haar benen.

Het Japanse meisje die intussen het hele procédé had gevolgd had ook plaatsgenomen, maar op een compleet andere manier dan Portugals. Haar benen had ze inderdaad in een V-vorm gebogen zodat nu haar voeten vlak onder haar achterwerk lagen. De Portugeze bekritiseerde dat vanzelfsprekend niet, echter was het werkelijk onverklaarbaar voor haar hoe Sakura in die positie kon zitten zonder pijn te voelen. Ze speelde enkele seconden lang met haar oorring terwijl de kelners de borden waren aan het serveren.

"Neemt u alles wat u wenst, meneer Portugal." zei de negentienjarige, de dienbladen aangevend.

De gerechten die op tafel stonden had de Lusitaanse nooit gezien in haar hele leven. Of, beter gezegd, nooit op zo'n manier toebereid gezien. Ze herkende de kleur des vlees van de zalm en de tonijn, zulke viskwaliteiten at ze ook thuis, maar niet eens had zij ze alleen met witte rijst gegeten zonder specerijen! En wat een rare soep lag in die schotel! Met... pasta... en... eieren? En bovenal... waar waren de vorken en de messen? In plaats van deze waren er twee stokjes... hoe zou ze ermee hebben kunnen eten? Opeens leek het geheel niet langer appetijtelijk.

"Ik ben niet bijzonder hongrig, Japan, neem me niet kwalijk. Ik zal liever mijn _pão _eten, dat zal genoeg zijn."

"_Pan_?" herhaalde Sakura met een verkeerde uitspraak. "Wat is dat?"

Joanas verbazing was enorm: "Kennen jullie geen brood?". De stilte die ze als antwoord terugkreeg uitte duidelijk de waarheid. Met een glimlach haalde ze een broodje uit haar zak en brak het in twee stukjes. "Dit eet je normaal niet zo, jij hebt een broodbeleg nodig, bijvoorbeeld jam of kaas." Ze bood dan één van de twee porties aan haar gesprekpartner. "Kom op, probeer het. 't Is goed!"

De Japanse nam de helft van het broodje en beet zacht eraan en kouwde een paar keren.

"Dit is werkelijk smakelijk, meneer!" riep ze dan uit.

"Ik had het toch wel gezegd." reageerde Portugal erop. "Ik kan je dan het recept geven, als je wil. Het is heel makkelijk om voor te bereiden, geloof me." voegde zij toe terwijl ze haar stuk brood was aan het eten. "Maar nou, het zou wel tijd zijn om onze transacties te bespreken—"

Een ijzig zuchtje wind kwam plotseling in de ruim, gevolgd door een geluid van zware stappen.

Een minuut later opende zich de deur. De figuur die ervoor stond liet de Portugeze verbleken.

"_HOLANDA_?"


End file.
